DarkFlight
by MostWantedAssassin333
Summary: Diego, Buck, Shira, and a weasel named Weazilla meet after trying to escape a ditch in the Ice Age. An old enemy has them on his trail, and he seeks more vengeance than ever before. Diego had be separated from the herd with the sloth, mammoths, and opossums and now he acts more weird than ever before. Shira begins to believe they need to stop this enemy. BuckxOC DiegoxShira Bloody
1. Chapter 1: Buck and Weazilla

Chapter One: Buck and Weazilla

The brown weasel stared at the herd, the saber, the sloth, and the three mammoths leaving the known world of the dinosuars behind. He had been through a lot with them. Oh, did he forget to mention those two opposums? He did. He was hooked up with his old friend again. No, not a foolish weasel, much as himself. His friend Rudy, of course! He had loved the fella even though he had done much to take out his right eye. Sighing, the weasel had cut the bridge with his tooth knife, the one he had made out of Rudy's very mouth.

Buckminster, or preferably, Buck turned away from the cave and he began to walk away, staring back down at the very ditch that Momma Dinosuar, the mother of the three baby dinos that Sid had fallen in love with, had dragged Rudy into to save her friends. Buck sighed, and he raced off, looking at the beauty and the world of the dinosuars. It was, to be honest, a rather nice place to live despite the dangers of the animals living down there.

Buck saw a cave, and he made his way for it. His wife, the pineapple, he had, well, divorced. He didn't really understand how he had fallen for it. He decided it was to become a snack of his own. He taken the pineapple and he cut it into bits. Snacking on it's juices, he finished it and he took a sigh. He was alone, for as long as he would live, he supposed. He was tired. He really was. But as he walked to this cave, he realized furniture lined it's walls. It was rather nice.

He thought it must be abandoned. No one usually left a cave and returned to it. Most of the animals in the world down here were solitary and they lived in temporary dens. He saw a snuggly blue-grey stone and he hopped onto it. He swore by Rudy it looked like a bed itself. Did it feel like one too? It was soft, and very smooth like a perfect den for sleeping. He saw his eye begin to fade a sleep. And sleep he wanted. So, he let his tired old eye close and carry him into a world of dreams.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Wake up!" shouted a voice. Buck flashed open his eyes, to see a shape, one he could not make out, looming over him. "What do you think you're doing?!" Buck jumped up, seeing something that looked like, well, him! He saw the creature, much a knife of it's own, jammed between it's fingers.

"Excuse me, that I am intruding. I-I-I really didn't know this was in use. I thought this was a temporary den, so please forgive-" he was interrupted, much to his surprise.

"_Temporary?"_ asked the voice, a tint of laughter sliding along it's toungue. "You thought I was going to leave all my stuff? Think again, weasel!" The thing grabbed him, and threw him across the cave. He was truly stunned. What a territorial animal this was. And one that held a grudge as well.

"I don't want any trouble. I just got in a fight with Rudy, and I'm terribly tired. Not to mention this wound stings," Buck spat, as he pulled himself out of the dirt, only to be pushed over agin by the paws of the animal that stood before him. Buck began to loose his patience with this animal. He had not wanted trouble, but that's what it was going to get. Buck sprang, but only to be tipped over and sent flying into the wall.

"You won't stand in my territory, rat-faced weasel. I need to know your name, since I know your purpose here. And NO fake names. I don't want any of that nonsense!" roared the creature. Buck knew that he needed to tell the truth to this animal. It was glaring at him, with all force. He sighed again, and he stood up. Yet again, tripped. "You. Won't. Stand. In. Here!" The creature lashed at him, scratching him along the chin. He yowled.

"I am Buck," he said on the floor, looking at the creature. "Well, call me Buck anyway. I-I thought this would be an ideal place to sleep, and I'm sorry. Now please let me go from your prison cellar." This, he knew, he should not of said. The creature sprang at him, but he flinched, and it caused the creature and him to go rolling along the dirt, and it's face was now shining in the light of the dinosuar world. A weasel, a female at that. He was stunned. He was onto of her, chest to chest.

"Mind getting off me?" snapped the weasel, as she glared into his eyes. Buck seemed to snap out of something.

"Oh, yea, right. Sorry about that, mate." The weasel let out a deep breath as he stood up and he extended a hand to help her up. She flickced it away with her fingers, and she stood up by herself.

"So, Buck," snarled the weasel. "I am truly sorry for the misunderstanding, but I see no other way. You must be terminated." Buck's eye shot wide as the weasel sprang at him and tackled him to the floor, pinning him. Her slender brown body moved onto of him as she pulled out her knife and held it to his throat. He tried to push her away, but she was stronger than she looked.

"Le-let me up!" welped Buck, as he struggled underneath her body. She flicked her finger at him, and she grinned evily as she knelt down to his face.

"No." He rasped for breath, trying to hold in every breath he could. He was suffering from her weight, knowing that he was bound to die out here with little strength and nothing more than himself. She gave him a look in his eye, a cold stare, before she looked up and she got off. "Fine. I won't kill you." He got off, thanking her. Then, he sprang at her, and she was stunned when he pinned her down.

"I won't kill you, under one condition," he said. His arms were next to her body, as he held her to the floor. "I need to know your name, rodent." She pushed him up, and pinned him back down, staring at him.

"Don't call me rodent," she warned him. She held her knife next to his throat. "But I guess it won't hurt to tell you who I am. I am Weazilla." He nodded in greetings to her. She stood up and she removed her legs from his leg sockets.

"So, uh, where are you headed?" he asked her.

"Why is it of your concern?" she shot back.

He was stunned by this question. He needed to think of something, and fast. He looked at her, before he thought of an answer. "I, uh, just wanted to know. Since after all, you are the only weasel I know. I wanted to know if you were headed by any other weasels at all." She lifted her eyebrow at him.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered her. She stared at him for a moment, before she looked over her shoulder.

"I am headed for the land of the ice age. Assuming by your scrawny self, you don't want to follow me?" she teased at him, her tail coiled around his leg. He sat still for a moment, wondering how to respond to that.

"Oh, uh, sure I would. We can team up, you and me. It would be a grand idea, too. You know, Buck and Weazilla Adventures, ya know?" She glared at him. He smiled, but he didn't know what to do after that. "I mean, after all we, may be the last two weasels that walked the very earth. We may need to, uh, save our speci-" he was vut off, though.

"You want me to mate with you? Ha! Grossling," she lashed out. "Just 'save our species' ain't it? Well, I got news for you. I won't tonight, or any other night. It's why I don't team up with males. They turn out in the end, to become attached to you. And I end out not liking them. So, yeah." He stood there.

"Have they ever attempted liking you?" he asked. She stared at him. "Have they attempted this?" She wondered what he meant by that but it wasn't long until she realized he faceplanted his lips into hers. She pushed him off and smacked him across his wobbly jaw. He spun rightside up and he upwinded onto his posterior.

"Um, first of all, no! Second of all, why did you do that?!" He stood up, wiping off the dust that he had covered on him.

"I thought it would be awkward if I said 'Has anyone kissed you before?', so I did that." He was telling the truth, he knew he was. She just glared at him, without a word from her mouth.

"Okay then," she said after a moment. She sat down on a log that was next to the cave. Her slender body slumped over, and then she sat there, staring in thought. Buck waited, seeing if she had anything else she wanted to say to him. She looked at him, and she shrugged. "You need to prove yourself that you are worthy to be by my side, bucket." He smiled at her. She only smirked, but did nothing else.

"Well, I'll show you what I am capable of then," he said as he sprang to her, and he pinned her down with a firm arm next to her neck. She writhed around, and she tried to find some footing in a nearby area to spring off of, but there was none. He looked into her eyes, and he felt himself leaning in to her. She extended her arm and she pushed his face up. He glared at her, before he shoved her into the ground, harder than before.

She let out a bewildered gasp as he pinned her to the ground. And as fast as he could, he struck down to her face and he was less than a decimeter away from her lips. He looked at her, with a sweetness in his gaze. "You're really soft, you know," she said, purring with the pleasure of teasing him.

"Oh, a softie, eh?" His voice rang through her ears. "Well, rodent, I'd like you to know I am a ruthless assassin." She smiled a bit, before she let out a honk of humor.

"Yea, softies act this way to rodents like me. And what did I tell you," she said, as she leaned in closer to his face. She could feel his warm breath and his body smashing into her's, and she didn't know why and she wasn't too sure why she liked the weasel better than other's that she has seen. "Don't call me rodent." He smirked.

"Well, _rodent, _you better get used to it. I have a sense deep in my _soft _soul that tells me to do things, not to mention say things like that to girls like you," he said as he, carelessly, pushed his lips into hers. She sat there for a moment, feeling the moment of actully kissing a man, a weasel that she just met. She felt warmth fill her body like an exploding bomb. Then, she pushed him off.

"Well, you passed, saber breath," she said with a smirk, as she scrambled up off the floor. "Anything else you'd want to do that's not saving the species, softie." He glared at her for a moment, like she was just kidding about that offer. But as she won the stare down, he shook his head.

"Well, that's good to know, because we better be heading up to the surface now, as long as it takes," she said, as she grabbed a pouch full of fruits. That was to feed them on the journey back to the land of the ice age. He nodded, as he swung his tooth knife over his shoulder and he followed after the strolling weasel.

"Well, I don't mean to intrude your personal life, but do you have a crush at all? A mate that cares and misses you much that you never see him?" he asked her. She stared at him for a while, and after a moment, she answered.

"No. I am usually more aggressive towards males than I am acting towards you right now," she said. He just shrugged, before a weird throught crossed his mind.

_Well, why is she acting like this to me? If she is acting her nicest, then she must really dig underneath other weasel's skins. But, why like this to me, _he wondered, as she lifted each step of her foot off the ground and neared closer and closer to the cave back to the ice age. He followed after her, keeping a distance from her.

Soon, they entered the cavern where the old skeleton bridge used to be. The remains of it's vines and bones were scattered and shattered on the bottom of the gorge that they crossed to get to the ice age and back. Weazilla was silent as she looked at a still hanging rope from the bridge. She grasped it with her brown fingers, then gave it a large tug. The whole vine collasped to the bottom of the gorge. She saw another and she leapt for it.

A tug, and the thing budged a little bit. It would be safe for her, but not for Buck. She sighed, looking at the remaining two vines that she had not checked yet. She reached for the vines, and gave them tugs. They moved, but not as much as the last two. Smiling, she pulled her pouch over her shoulder, and she put two hands on the vine. Buck was still as he watched her spring off the canvas, and push off to get the vine swinging. Her slender brown body moved up, and soon enough, she was ontop of the platform. Buck blinked.

He sighed, as he walked over to the vine that was good enough for him. Weazilla's vine had collasped into the gorge as well, and it left him with his gut and his brain to concentrate on what he had to do. So, he put his knife in his mouth to keep it out of the way. The end of the blade was sticking as far out as it could so it would not cut the vine when he sprang. Then, he neared the edge, and he looked down. He saw the bones at the bottom, all broken. He gulped, and then he swung off. He closed his body in a ball, the way Weazilla did when she went across the gorge. Then, he saw his landing. He let go of the vine, and he was sent flying through the air, and he landed on the ground. He smiled, but Weazilla just rolled her eyes and walked towards the end of the tunnel.

They were silent as they walked through the end of the tunnel. She had no idea what it would be like up there. Stupid, boring, perhaps? Maybe it was a real adventure, one that had a meaning to it. So she saw the hole that was in the ice and she jumped up it, followed by the waddling Buck that kept his eye close on things. And then, her eyes widened. The area she had walked into was covered with ice and snow, with the trees covered in the white substance that she never seen before. She felt the soft white snow underneath and between her toes. She liked the feeling of the snow better than some lame dirt, so she jumped up and she splashed around in it. Buck rolled his eyes playfully.

She stood up and she smiled at him. "Where do you want to go now? There is just trees in all directions," she pointed out. He looked around, to only find out that she was right. Trees swarmed every direction that he looked in.

"Well, maybe we could go left," he suggested, as he started to move that way into the forest. She followed after him, just to see where it would take her, she supposed. She moved along the snow that filled the ground and it was a nice thing to feel when you were a dinosuar freak-show. She looked around, and she looked at Buck as he walked around the area that he walked into. She smiled, as she bounced after the male weasel. And that's when the ground beneath them rumbled like heck. She looked down at the ground.

"Run to a high place!" she warned him. Nodding, he darted off and he realized that she was following him. "That one!" She roared up a small cliff, and she realized that a huge snowbank was piling into the area.

However, Buck was still making his way to a thick tree that was in the ground. Weazilla groaned, and then, her eyes filled with dread and worry. The avalanche was coming his way, and coming fast. How could an avalanche start so quickly? She ran along the walls that held her high enough so the shaking ground could not affect her.

"Buck! Hurry!" she yelped at him. He ran along the ground, doing the best he could to stay on his feet. The rumbling ground pushed him around and he felt like he was bound to faint off soon. His mind was closing like a whole, and he felt his world closing, too. Then, his train of thought shut off, and he plummeled to the ground, while the ground still shaked and the snow piled down into the clearing. Soon enough, the snow was ontop of him and was no longer to be seen. "Oh no!" She looked around, worridly.

Then, it was like a moment of heroes came into the clearing. A orange shape dug down into the ice, paw after paw digging it's way into the ground. Weazilla stared in terror. She saw that the creature with the muscled body had Buck shoved into his mouth. Then, with a leap, the orange object of a saber was up there, and dropped Buck at Weazilla's feet.

"I think you, uh, dropped something," stated the saber, as he pushed Buck to the side. "Well what is a old friend of mine and a female weasel doing in the ice age?" Weazilla looked at her feet, somehow wondering why it was so hard to talk to the shape that loomed infront of her. To stop the conversation, she looked at him.

"I wanted to see what it looked like. And you know Buck?" she asked, pointing to the shape that loomed on the ground. The saber looked over to the shape that lay in the snow.

"Of course I do." Weazilla nodded at the shape, as he picked up Buck with it's mouth and it twisted around. "If I didn't know who he was, I would never had risked myself to dig into the snow to get him for you. But he needs healing now. I am taking him back to my camp." And with that, the saber began to walk away.

"Well, can I come with you, please. I am new to this land just as much as he is," Weazilla said, as she tried to rush after the saber.

"Fine," he growled. The orange bodied saber jumped off the cliff that he was on. Weazilla stared, wondering why she didn't get to ride in a saber's mouth. Just then, she jumped off the cliff and she followed after the walking saber. She realized that it must be gross to ride in a saber's mouth. Soon, after walking through alot of trees,they made it to a camp.

There was a snow den in the side, and there was a small fire next to it. The saber sighed, like he was sad or something. He put Buck down, and he pushed him next to the fire that was provided next to the snow den. The saber sat down, and he layed next to the fire. Weazilla sat next to him, wondering what had happened in this saber's life and why he wasn't at a pack.

"Um, what may your name be?" asked Weazilla.

"First of all, your at my camp. I get to know yours first." Weazilla sighed.

"I am Weazilla."

The saber snorted, as she sunk his teeth into some kill that looked like it was not hunted too long ago. "Well, I am Deigo." Weazilla nodded, as she stuck out a hand of greeting. The saber looked up at her, and then he snorted, not taking the offer for a paw shake. She rested her paw back down.

Another questiong seemed to boil inside her mind. "Well, Diego, why are you not in a pack?" The saber, eyes now full of rage glared at her.

"How much do you need to know about me!?" roared Deigo, as he bared his teeth at her. "I left my pack, alright!" And with that, he slumped over, and he put his down.

It was not long after that when Buck woke up. "Huh, wha- Diego! What are you doing here? Where's Manny, Sid, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie?" Diego looked over his shoulder to see the wonderous weasel talking to him.

Diego snorted, as he turned around and he looked at Buck in the eyes. "I got seperated from them," he said, looking down. "It was not long before we left when another rumble sent me spiraling down a deep crevasse that we are in now. It is the deepest part of the continent that we know of, and there's only one way out of it. The other side, which leads to plain ocean, is that way. I want to move there, right now." Buck nodded.

It wasn't long before Diego put out the fire and he began to move along. "You guys can come with me, to get out of her, if you want to," Diego offered, as he walked down a path thar was filled with trees. Buck and Weazilla looked at each other, before they bounced after Deigo. Diego walked with a slight noise in his step, like a hunter's walk, almost. And after a while, they made it to the ocean. Then, something pushed Diego off his feet.

There standing infront of him, was a grey saber, it's teeth bared at him. "Where do you think you're going?"


	2. Chapter 2: Shira

**Anyway, welcome back guys to the second chapter of DarkFlight! I want to thank you guys for the reviews. Anyway, in the previous chapter Deigo got seperated from the herd and Buck meet a female weasel who pair up. In the end there is some Shira action and I will continue there. And there is a flashback from the scene Deigo got seperated from the herd. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Shira

The saber stood before Deigo and the two weasels. Deigo looked pretty amazed himself by the looming shape over him. "Do I need to ask again? Where do you think you're going!?" snapped the grey saber, as she snarled her lips and bared her fangs at him. Deigo straightened up.

"I, um, am going to get out of this ditch, thank you," answered Deigo. The grey saber snarled again, this time much bigger. Deigo tensed, seeing that this saber, if wanted a battle, would have an advantage over fighting here. "So, we will be getting on our way." The saber apporached him, her eyes focused on him.

Her right ear had been charmed with a blue earring and a green earring. She snarled at Deigo, and she looked at him in the eyes. "And what makes you think I am going to let you do that?" she asked, her eyes focused on the orange saber. Deigo shrugged.

"Dunno," he said, as he looked away from her eye contact. "Are you going to talk us out of it?" The saber now roared in anger, as she circled around Deigo. She looked at his paws, seeing if he would attempt to run off. The weasels looked pretty easy though. Not much of a problem. The grey saber snarled... again.

Then, Buck started to answer. "I think you should be more than nice to us, ma'am. I ju-" he started, but he was interuppted by a clash of paws and chest. The grey saber, her teeth almost colliding with his face, bared her fangs at him. Buck regret what he had said about the female saber. He felt her pushing forward, which caused breathing problems next to his windpipe and he struggled for breath.

"Did you just call me 'ma'am', little death rodent?" challenged the saber, as she leaned her head closer to Buck's face, her mouth widening to reveal pearly teeth that were hidden well in her mouth. Buck shivered, and a chill raced up his spine. "Because if you did, you will be the first one I kill!" Then, the grey saber thrust her paw forward, but just as she did, Weazilla sparng in the way.

She thumped the saber in the face, causing her to lose balance and stagger a bit to the side. Roaring, the saber leapt to the side of the ditch, and she sprang to Weazilla. Weazilla jumped into the air, but soon landed on the saber's back. Growling, the saber twisted her head around, and she snatched the slender body of Weazilla and threw her into a nearby snow-covered tree. She hit it and her body rolled down.

The grey saber snarled again, and she picked up Weazilla with ther mouth and she dug her teeth down into her flesh. Yelping, Weazilla squirmed, trying to get free of the saber's tooth grasp. Then, Buck jumped at the saber, and got Weazilla free from her. The grey saber soon looked to Deigo, whom watched the fight was interest.

Then, as the saber was about to say something, Buck jumped onto her face, and he attempted to stab her skull with his tooth knife. However, he was flung off and he was sent sailing into the ditch's walls. Buck gained balance on the ground again, to see Weazilla as she approached the saber with ease. As the saber turned around as if to finish her work, she saw Weazilla jump forward, and grab hold of her neck.

Weazilla dug her teeth into the saber's neck. Roaring in terror, the saber snatched her with a claw, and tore into the slender weasel's skin. In horror, the female weasel jumped backwards, and looked at a now bloody wound. Blood worked it's way into the snow as the animals fought. Buck jumped onto the saber's back, but lost balance and fell off. The saber felt pain stike her hind leg, and as she looked down, Buck had his claw in her foot. Yowling, she jumped forward, and caused Buck to slide along the ice and snow and thump his head in a tree.

Diego sat there, watching the fighting animals. Blood roared into the air, as Weazilla was sent flying backwards when she attempted to grab out one of the saber's eyes. Then, Buck gasped, as he was kicked by the saber's back foot and sent tumbling along the snow into the snowbank. Pain and blood piled out of his head. He lifted a numb finger and he touched it. When he shoved his finger back out, the red substance of blood was left on it. Then, the saber looked to Deigo.

"Are you going to fight, pussycat?" she asked him.

"No, I am not." The saber seemed stunned by this answer. She growled, before she sparng at Deigo and pinned him to the ground, keeping one paw on his chest and the other in the snow.

"Why not?" she challenged him. He looked at her, with an expression that could not be read with a normal eye.

He sat up, well, attempted too, but was pushed back down. "I-I didn't want any trouble in the first place, but look where it got us. Fightin' anyway," he answered her. The saber looked at him in the eye, before she stepped backwards.

Then, Buck got up and he limped over to Deigo. He was followed after by Weazilla. "Can you take her on, now? We weakened her up for you, and you can finish her off," stated Buck as he rested on the side of the snow. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about passing by problems." Deigo growled at Buck, and that shut him up.

The saber tilted her head at the orange saber. "Well, I would like to know your names." Deigo looked at Weazilla and Buck, who nodded their heads gruffly.

"I am Deigo, and these are my friends Buck and two of them come from the dinosuar land, so they are new to here. Don't blame them for any trouble that we may of caused you," said Deigo as he sat down in the snow. He was followed, surprisingly, by the female saber.

"I am Shira," she introduced herself. "I left my pack with a friend a couple of days ago. My friend is waiting at our camp. I told her since that landslide and rumbling ground there would be a few deer or something that was in the ditch so I waited at the end to find something to eat. And it turns out, not only herbivores fell in there." Then, Deigo remembered.

_He was standing there, with Peaches while Manny looked for a nice place to lay down for the rest of the day. "It was a long day," said Ellie as she walked by Deigo and Sid, who were on the ground. "We need to get some sleep for as long as we can before sunrise." Nodding, Sid fell over._

_"That's a break for one day," he said. He had his head on a rock. Peaches was pulling at Deigo's tail. Giving a playful warning, he pushed her aside, with a playful roll of his eyes. "What do ya think, Deigo?" _

_"About what, Sid?" asked Deigo, as he twisted his head around to face the yellow-green sloth. Sid looked back at his friend, a hint of wonder in his eyes._

_"Do you think it's really cool that we get to be so close to the deepest part of the continent with a young mammoth?" asked the sloth, as he looked beyond the deep hill. "I've heard pirates come onto that bay and they raid some of the world's treasures that we have here. A pack of sabers live down there called Beta. They fight, well, fought off the pirates until there were no more of them. Really cool right?"_

_Deigo stared at the sloth with hatred in his eyes. "You think it's really cool if Peaches fell off that cliff? No way in the world do I think it's cool. Are you a fun loving sloth on the outside, or a cruel assassin on the inside?" snapped Deigo, as he twisted his head around from the sloth. Sid sighed as he looked at rolling waves._

_The some rumbling came in the ground. "What was that?" asked Manny, as he came back from a long hill in the distance. "Is Peaches alright?" Ellie giggled a bit. Peaches let out a small wail as she began to slide down the slope of the deep wall that lead into the biggest ditch. Deigo yelped, as he thought fast on what to do. He sprang towards her._

_"Deigo, it's too dangerous!" yelled Sid, as he tried to grab the saber's tail. With a roar of anger and frusteration, the orange saber gripped onto a rock and held Peaches in his mouth. Sid gasped, seeing that Deigo was slipping and the rock's were about to tumble deeper into the ditch. Peaches cried out, and it made Deigo wince from the loud cry. _

_Then, Deigo's rock went flying backwards a little more, and he looked up to see Manny and Ellie reached over the side with their trunks to reach out to Deigo. He was too far down for them to reach. The rock Deigo was on would break lose anytime now, and he needed to get Peaches to shelter. "Deigo, grab my trunk!" yelped Manny, as he held out his trunk to the orange saber._

_"I can't reach it, Manny!" snapped Deigo, as he scanned the area to see any ledges he could jump onto. But there was none. Then, another massive shake sent the rock flying backwards, and he was deeper than ever before. Manny looked worried. "I am going to have to throw Peaches up there!" Sid looked down, trying to hear his friend over the loud shaking world that was beneath their paws._

_"What?!" screamed Ellie, as she pushed herself a little deeper into the hold to reach Deigo. Manny however, pushed her back._

_She tried to get closer, but Manny kept holding her back. "You'll fall if you go any farther," warned Manny as he tried to help Deigo. Then, the rock was sent deeper in the walls of the ditch, and Deigo knew it was now or never to get Peaches to safety. And with all his strength, he threw Peaches up. Sid was surprised the see the baby mammoth sailing through the air and landed on him._

_However, to throw her up, he had to let go of the rock. And he threw her up. "Deigo, no!" yelped Sid, as he stuck out his hand to help his falling friend. Deigo was no longer able to hear his friend. He was nearing the bottom, but he didn't know how close he was. He felt airborne as his orange pelt slide in the air. Then, the bottom approached him at a massive speed. And with that, he collsped into the ground, and he was sent to a world of blackness._

Deigo shook his head, thinking about the moment that he blacked out on the cold ice and snow. Would he ever see his friends again? Shira looked at him, a tilt in her eyes.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" she asked him stepping up to him. "If there is, I want to help. I know we had a bad start, but blame that on me. I-I have been really hungry lately, and I lost control. I knew I needed to bring food back to my friend. She is expecting cubs and birthing anyday now." Deigo looked at her, and he smiled.

"Well, I got lost from my herd. I saved my friend's baby when I was on the edge of the ditch. I threw her up and I fell down. Yes, there is some food in here, but it's farther back into the ditch. We would need to travel all the way back there to pull out some deer or some geese. And I want to help you, Shira. I will help you get soome food back to your friend before sundown," offered Deigo. Shira beamed up with a sudden delight of Deigo's last words.

She sprang to him, and she nuzzled his shoulder tip. "You don't have to do that for me. But, if you insist..." she looked at him for an anwser. He nodded. "Great! Well, let's get a move on, shall we? The sooner the sun goes down, the faster we come back." Smiling, Shira raced over to Weazilla and threw her on her back. Relaxing in the soft, grey fur, Weazilla sighed and she let her wounds settle. Degio went over to grab Buck from his resting spot.

"Excuse me," Buck snapped at Shira. "You only apologized to Deigo on what you done. I would like an aplology for the people that you actully hurt." Shira glared towards him, a sudden anger in her eyes.

"I will be saying sorry to whoever I said sorry to. And I did attack Deigo, only in the begginning of the battle though. So clam up, or I will have you on my platter before you know it," Shira snapped, as she trotted closet to Deigo to speak to him instead. "So, Deigo, did you have anyone important in your past?"

Deigo looked stunned by this question. He really didn't know for sure. His last pack had no females in his time there, and they had been crumbled by Manny, the mammoth. Or had they? Deigo did not know, for he had risked his own life for the mammoth. Shrugging it off, he replied. "No."

Shira, the grey saber, just nodded at him before she picked up the pace and she trotted farther into the area. The winds grew harder, but that didn't stop her and Deigo from finding some prey for her pregnuant friend. Shira stuck her head close to the slush snow, before she picked up a scent.

"Antelope!" she exclaimed to Deigo. Nodding, he followed after her when she went ahead to follow the scent. It felt like a long time they had been following in weakened scent of the antelope. But after a while of walking, and while the sun disappeared more and more into the ground, the four animals had found a injured and weak antelope walking around to find some strains of grasses.

Deigo stepped up to the nearest bush they were close to. "Alright, I will go in from the port an-" he started, before he was cut off by the grey saber that stood beside him.

"Not so fast, tiger. I arranged the hunting so we will be hunting my way," she said, as she stepped up to the antelope. Then, she stopped and she looked over her shoulder as she set Weazilla down on the ground. "I will be on the cliff above it while you three gather in on it. And when it gets scared, it will try to jump at the cliff. Then, I will pounce down on it, and then you guys follow after me. Got it?"

Deigo nodded, as he walked into the middle of Buck and Weazilla to corner the antelope. Shira walked over to the hill that led onto the cliff. She let out a smirk, as the weak antelope grazed on the grasses that the snow had underneath it. Deigo nodded his head, marking the signal to move in. Soon, the three animals were moving in on the antelope. The antelope stuck his head up, to see the three animals. He looked rather wearily at them. "Woah there, big fella. I don't want any trouble."

That's when Weazilla smirked. "Good, because we don't w-" she began, but she was cut off by Deigo, whom put his paw over her mouth. Deigo approached the antelope, with such silent steps that even Shira was impressed. Shira waited from the corner to see what the orange saber would do. Shira felt her claws slide out to get ready for the antelope to turn around and flee into the cliff so she would pounce.

Deigo let out a smirk, one so perky that the antelope looked suspicious. "We want some trouble with you, fat hips. Your meat is what we are trying to win over." Shira was stunned. Who would just spit that out and say it to say it? Shrugging, she looked back to the antelope, who looked rather weary at the orange saber as he bared his fangs at the antelope.

The antelope took a step backwards. Now feeling the breath of Deigo, he raised up one his hind legs and he swished his pointed hooves around. "Listen pal, I am here to live another day. Not here to quarrel with some elderly weasels and a snappy tiger. So, if you will excuse me, I have a mate and children I need to go find." Deigo snarled.

"Why would we let you run off?" asked Deigo, as he tauntingly dangled a claw over the young antelope's head. Deigo, Shira now realized, was acting like an unfed soul! Smirking at the trick, she waited patiently for the saber to do his work. Then she felt something hit the bub of her tail. Twisting her head around, she wondered what it was. Seeing nothing, she turned her head back around to face Deigo. "A poor soul like me doesn't get off a feet without a fight."

The antelope walked backwards some more. Buck walked out, but Weazilla walked infront of him, and warned him not to do that. Sighing, the weasel with the one eye stepped backwards and he watched Deigo do his thing.

The antelope, now cornered in the corner, was shivering with something. Fear? Or rage? Deigo was tempted to rip the throats out of this antelope, but he was silent as he watched the antelope shiver. "You won't kill me. Not now. Not ever!" he roared, as he flung his backlegs around and he saw the cliff above him. Making a move to it, he scrambled up it. His hooves raked the ground as he finally made it up. "Ha, told ya!"

The antelope turned around, and was face to face with Shira. "Hey there," she said, with a smirk only another saber could love (it was that evil). She stalked towards the antelope, before she sprang. Turning to flee, the antelope spun around. But Shira was too fast. She raked her calws down the antelope's hing legs, tearing up skin and flesh on him. Yowling, the antelope kicked it's hind legs in the air.

Shira, however, was not finished. She raced to the antelope again, this time biting it's posterior and it let out a sudden yip. Wriggling, the antelope went crazy. Then Shira pinned it to the floor, and it squirmed madly. That's when she lifted a claw, and she dug her claws into the throat and into the windpipe. The animal now kicked and wriggled, but then it went limp in her teeth. Smiling, Shira nodded for the others to come oup there with here.

"Some hunt, eh?" she said, as she licked her bloodly claw and she smiled at the three animals. "If it weren't for me being up there, would my friend be on the starve. Thank you." And with that, Deigo and Shira picked up and dragged the antelope over a small hill to see a fire on a beach.

Deigo looked weirdly at it. It didn't look to similar to a normal saber's camp. It was coated with thick wet sand and a small leather hut over it. Snorting, Deigo looked at the camp. "Is that the camp?" he asked as he walked closer to Shira with the antelope still resting on his back with her.

She nodded, as she rushed over to it. "Tigris," she said, as she walked over to the small tent in the ground that was coated with some wet and dry sand. It seemed to build a barrier around it. "I have some guests here to see you. They want to help us." Then, a dark grey saber walked out of the tented area.

"I hope you brought back my kill, Shira," she warned, as she twisted her head around to see Deigo and the two weasels. "Well, hello there, saber. I wonder what your name is." Deigo padded into the clearing with the two weasels and Shira sitting down next to the fire. Deigo dropped the kill in the sand and he walked over to the female saber Tigris. He nodded his head in greetings to her.

Shira looked at Deigo as he introduced himself. "I am Deigo," he said as he sat down in the sand next to the two sabers. "And this is Buck and... Weazilla." Tigris, looking down at the two weasels, snarled. Deigo blinked at this, before he saw Tigris raise her head back over to Deigo. She smiled a bit, before she growled at the two weasels.

Tigris then raised her head again for the second time and she took a deep breath. "We ate weasels at the last pack," she told Deigo. "You may stay with us, but the weasels must go." Shira then jumped over to her friend. Tigris glared at her friend, envy in her eyes. Shira then glared at her friend right back in the eyes. Then, Tigris lay her head down in defeat of the Mexican Staredown.

"You may not hurt the weasels. They are Deigo's friends and they helped me get this food for yourself and milk for your cubs," Shira explained to her friend as she padded over to her. Tigris snarled at her friend, but then Shira went on explaining. "I wanted to eat them too, but they are not as bad as they look. The weasels will stay. They can help you with your cubs when they birth in a few days. And it is night. We shall go to sleep when it becomes a little darker out." Snorting, Tigris turned back inside the tent with the kill dragging behind her.

Deigo nodded in thanks to Shira. Shira just smiled as she walked inside the tent with her friend. Deigo looked over to the two weasels. Buck blinked as he saw the two sabers turn into the tent and he sighed. "And we didn't get an invitation for our names."

Weazilla laughed. "Don't worry about it, softness. Our time will come when we become friends with that saber," she barked. "We will sleep outside tonight with Deigo to show them we respect their privacy and that they control ous around their camp." Buck sighed again, as he looked towards Deigo. Deigo nodded.

"What she said is true. Snuggle up in a deep sand hole with me and we will go to sleep," he offered, as he used his front paws to dig down into the snow until soon there was a small little hole for the three of them to get into. Snuggling in, Deigo rested his head on the small pillar that was there. He patted the ground next to him. The two weasels jumped in with him.

"Good night, Deigo," said the two weasels as they looked at him.

Deigo sighed, as he stared into the night. "Good night."


End file.
